


Special Delivery for Kim Junmyeon

by callmeoppa, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeoppa/pseuds/callmeoppa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:100Side Pairings (if any):Baekhyun/D.O.Warnings:Loads of cursingSummary:Junmyeon, a struggling university student, has food delivered to his apartment almost everyday, only to find a handsome delivery guy bring him his food and much more surprises in store.





	Special Delivery for Kim Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Hey OP, first of all I hope that Kris/Suho is okay with you. I've been waiting a long time to write an AU like this, and they were the first pairing that came to mind. Secondly, I hope this is okay with you, because I felt like I missed some elements and may have deviated with the prompt. Thirdly, I hope you and all the other readers would enjoy this! ^^

Senior Year, 2016

The noise of senior class A filled up the once quiet classroom. Most of the students chatted with one another sharing their assignments with one another, while some other gossiped, and some others studied. 

Junmyeon was one of those who studied and got teased by it. His friends, Jisoo and Heechan glared and balled their hands to a fist whenever they teased him. Those kids would just shut up after it.

That day, the English teacher asked them what freedom meant to them. They had to answer with English, but can explain in Korean for most of the speech. Junmyeon had been prepared with his speech having carefully researched what his definition of freedom was.

It was his turn to speak, he went up the platform and looked at the once noisy kids before the teacher entered.

Junmyeon shocked the whole class with his answer. Freedom, to him, was going to university.

Underachievers in his class laughed at him, while the top students shook their heads in disbelief. Most of them thought, four more years of hell. Four years of paying your own textbooks, your own rent, your own food.

Some of the other students shouted, “Nerd!” as he recited his own speech. Junmyeon clutched on the paper tighter, making sure they don’t get to him. Making sure that his nerves and anxiety don’t get the best of him.

Yet, Junmyeon was adamant about his choice. University meant a new beginning, no one to tease him or make fun of him or use him for his money. No. University was his only choice of being himself. Of being accepted. Of being happy. Maybe.

He was determined to get to the Top 10, go to a good university, and meet new friends. He’ll miss his friends of course, but he was sad they were both enlisting for the army as soon as they graduate. His parents, upon hearing the news, were happy their child wanted to go to university and part of the top 10 in the school.

He negotiated his so-called freedom with his parents. They were very enthusiastic with Junmyeon’s intent in going to school that they will pay for his college tuition and for the apartment he will live in for the next four years. They also agreed that they will pay for Junmyeon’s textbooks and utilities for the first year, and that Junmyeon had to find work as he studied. His parents knew Junmyeon wanted to pay for his own education, but through careful thought, and Junmyeon’s mother spoiling him because he was the youngest son, they were able to come up with this as their arrangement.

He didn’t want to feel spoiled by it, but even with his savings, he could only pay around a quarter of his tuition and might not make it the second semester.

He was set on a course where it was high in demand, but he is still unsure as to where he was headed career wise. At least his course guarantees him work after graduation. All that mattered to him was to go to a university where he wouldn’t see a majority of the classmates that ridiculed him.

-o-

Days before the first day of school, Junmyeon moved in the new apartment. As he was told, he’ll be living with his cousin, Minseok. He was already a Sophomore Sports Major. One of his hopes was to become a physical education teacher or a soccer coach. Either way, Minseok said he was happy where he was. Other than Minseok, Sehun, their youngest cousin had warned them that he will sometimes crash there from time to time to let off some steam from his older brother or his parents or whenever he will stay late in school. On days he had already overstayed his welcome, they were happy to have him over at times, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass. Most days he was the latter.

-o-

On his first day of school, Junmyeon was happy hearing the bumbling of student chatter and seeing a new environment unfold. He was nervous like most students were. But Junmyeon knew this is what he wanted, and he had to make do his promise to himself and his parents.

He headed over to a table where he assumed those were upperclassmen that would guide them for orientation. He approached a smiling, friendly-looking lady and gave his details.

“Here we go. Kim Junmyeon. B.A. Communications, Section 122.”

“Here is your folder.” The lady gave him a folder and in it were documents and scanned his schedule. “The schedule is in there, as well as, login credentials for your school email account and other documents you need.” She smiled at him.

“I’m also a Comms student too. You can approach me anytime if you need help.” Junmyeon nodded and in his mind he appreciated the help she offered. “You can meet your classmates over at the table there.” She pointed to a group of students who were busy looking at their smartphones. Junmyeon was hesitant to approach them.

“Welcome to Haneul University.” The lady said gleefully and Junmyeon thanked her.

He approached the table to where his new classmates were. As he walked towards them, they paused their chatter and sat beside a guy of his same height. He had distinguishable round eyes and heart shaped lips. The boy smiled at him and bowed. Junmyeon did the same.

“Hi I’m Kyungsoo,” the boy introduced himself with a deep voice. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Hi I’m Junmyeon,” he introduced himself back.

“Are you in 122 too?” Junmyeon asked. Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly.

“Kyungsooooooooooooooooo!” Someone called out to Junmyeon’s newfound acquaintance. It was a boy of a small height, bringing with him another boy of the same height. Junmyeon noticed Kyungsoo’s lips straightened when that certain someone called him.

The same boy hugged him and kissed him. “Hello boyfriend.” Then he snickered.

“My, my, who are you?” The boy asked intrigued, lips pulled to a smirk, hands on hips. Junmyeon was taken aback at the guy’s charisma.

“I’m Junmyeon.” He smiled.

“My name is Baekhyun.” He reached out a hand to him.

“This fella over here,” Baekhyun said, pointing out to the boy he brought along, “is Jongdae.”

Junmyeon waved at Jongdae, and Jongdae with his feline-like smile waved back.

“Are you guys classmates?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded again wordlessly.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Baekhyun suddenly bragged. Junmyeon said, ah to acknowledge that fact.

“Sadly,” Kyungsoo replied, which made Jongdae laugh.

“I wish you were my boyfriend, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo joked, making Jongdae laugh again.

“Kyungsooooo.” Baekhyun wailed.

At this sight, Junmyeon felt he found the friends he hoped to meet.

-o-

The quartet got along well, even if Jongdae and Baekhyun studied a different course from Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. They hung out most days and gathered on lunch mostly, because Junmyeon had work in the nearby bookstore. His best perk was getting textbooks at a much lower price than everyone else. Baekhyun worked in a radio station, while Kyungsoo was in a cafe. Jongdae was still unemployed but was still looking.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon decided to get together in their favorite Korean restaurant. It was a few blocks away from school, and the food was affordable. Jongdae couldn’t accompany them because of choir practice.

“Y’know Junmyeon,” Baekhyun paused. “There’s a new Chinese delivery near your place. You don’t have to strut your cute tushy here anymore.”

“Ah really?” Junmyeon blushed but he beamed upon hearing the news, while Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Baekhyun.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun then snickered, “I hear there are cute Chinese delivery guys also.” He then earned a smack on the back of the head by Kyungsoo. Junmyeon laughed at the lovebirds.

“What!?” Baekhyun was shocked at the smack, and because of it black bean noodles hung from his mouth. Disgusted, Kyungsoo shut Baekhyun’s jaw with a hand.

“Here.” Baekhyun said as he handed Junmyeon his copy of the flyer over to him. The flyer read: Lucky Chinese Place. It listed their menu and their telephone number.

“How come I didn’t get a copy of this when I was near the vicinity?” Junmyeon mentioned as he inspected the flyer, feeling slightly disappointed over how he could have saved money and time. He shrugged the thought and continued eating his noodles.

-o-

It was a Sunday afternoon. Sehun was hanging out with one of his flings and Minseok was with his best friend Lu Han, and Junmyeon’s tummy was grumbling, angry at him for not giving it nutrients.

He went through their refrigerator to see if he could eat anything light. Spoiled milk. Expired bread. Opened beer bottle. He felt nauseous at the expired ones that he felt his lunch creeping in his throat. He cleared his throat at the sight and smell.

Very nutritious indeed. He threw those to the trash and decided to call the new Chinese delivery place a few blocks over. The restaurant told him that a delivery man will arrive in his place in around 30 minutes or so. He can be patient, but his tummy can’t wait. He was desperate to find food, and had to made do with an unopened bag of biscuits in his backpack.

Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes have gone and passed and still no ring from the doorbell. He could have had just put on his best sweats on walked over to the nearest place over, but Baekhyun’s remark the restaurant about being closed (and the fact there were cute delivery guys also) and the flyer’s persuasive marketing made him try it.

At the twenty two minute mark, no Junmyeon wasn’t counting, he sprung up from his couch to where he stayed waiting for the delivery to arrive, he heard three doorbell rings and a voice that said, “Delivery for Kim Junmyeon!” He grabbed his wallet on the kitchen counter, darted to the front door, and swung it open. As he was about to greet the delivery guy, he was speechless.

Baekhyun wasn’t kidding. The delivery guy was cute. No, Baekhyun was wrong. The delivery guy was handsome.

He was a tall handsome bloke with thick eyebrows, a piercing gaze, and full lips. Not to mention, coiffed hair which made him look like a model.

Good god, Junmyeon was smitten. All he wanted was to have his children, but he can’t.

Junmyeon was staring and was out of it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the guy. Luckily or unluckily-- for Junmyeon’s case, his grumbling tummy was getting impatient that it made a loud noise for the handsome delivery man to hear that it got him out of his reverie.

“Uhm, are you Kim Junmyeon?” The delivery man asked with a deep voice, which sent chills to Junmyeon’s spine. In a good way.

All Junmyeon could do was nod.

“Here’s your order of black bean noodles and sweet and sour pork.” The man said as he handed the dishes over to him. In turn, Junmyeon gave him the fee for the food.

“Thank you very much for ordering with us, and we hope to hear from you soon.” The man bid his farewell. Junmyeon waved goodbye and so did the man. He slammed the door shut and out of embarrassment banged his head on the door.

-o-

The second time he ordered from the restaurant, Junmyeon was hoping that the delivery guy would appear, but at the same time because he was gawking at him, he hoped it would be a different one.

Both disappointment and relief washed over him when he saw the same delivery guy. He felt apologetic over his behavior the last time that once he saw him, he bowed, and so did the other guy.

“I’m sorry about last time.” Junmyeon started, pouting.

“About what?” The guy replied.

“For staring,” Junmyeon paused, correcting himself. “I mean uh, for looking stupid in front of you and for not being responsive. I was hangry.”

The guy just nodded.

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied. “I get other grumpier and worse customers than you.”

Junmyeon was surprised at the man’s statement.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re not like a bad customer or anything.” The guy added. “Just that I encounter bad customers. You’re fine. You’re good.”

Junmyeon sighed in relief when the man explained himself.

“Anyway, here you go. Spicy seafood noodle soup and fried chicken.” The man presented him his order, and Junmyeon was smiling when the food arrived and he will be happy to eat it. If he were in an anime, Junmyeon would have either sparkling or heart eyes and drool.

“Thank you!” Junmyeon said.

“Thank you to you too, and we hope you order from us again.” The delivery guy said.

And Junmyeon swore this time.

This time, he winked.

-o-

The third time the delivery man appeared on his doorstep, Junmyeon introduced himself but the delivery guy already knew him, which made everything awkward as fuck.

“Yeah, I know who you are.” The delivery guy showed a gummy smile that it made Junmyeon blush.

“I’m Yifan, by the way.” Yifan finally introduced himself to Junmyeon.

“Hi.” Junmyeon giggled.

“I’ll most likely be your guy.” Yifan then cleared his throat. “Oh uhm, the delivery guy for this area.” That cleared up the confusion.

“If not, then you’ll meet some of my other friends.” Yifan continued as he handed Junmyeon the spicy noodle soup for himself and the sweet and sour pork for Minseok.

-o-

There have been more instances of Junmyeon ordering from the restaurant and having it delivered. Honestly though, the food was good, a little bit pricey for him, but still. He had the prospect of seeing someone that would make his day or something. Something to look forward to, that kind of thing. He and Yifan met more times than he could count to the point Yifan gave his “direct line” to the restaurant, which was in fact his number. Only for Junmyeon’s use when he wanted food delivered.

It wasn’t all Yifan and Junmyeon. Often times another delivery boy, Yixing, arrived instead of Yifan because the latter had to study. Another instance was a guy named Lu Han who greeted Minseok when they saw each other. Lu Han smirked when Junmyeon asked where Yifan was, and from then he knew. Junmyeon liked Yifan and Yifan liked Junmyeon.

-o-

“Hey Junmyeon?” Minseok asked, as he prepared himself lunch. The three were gathered in the dining area.

“Yeah?” Both Junmyeon and Sehun answered. Sometimes Sehun did that, answering for another person. Junmyeon looked at Sehun weirdly and Sehun just shrugged.

“I’m having friends over for a project, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Do I need to get out of the apartment?” Junmyeon asked as he flipped to another page of a book he’s reading.

“Not you.” Minseok referred to Sehun.

“You’re mean.” Sehun said as he crossed his arms.

“Whatever.” Minseok dismissed Sehun with a wave.

“You could stay here if you want, Junmyeon or go to Jongdae’s place for a while.” Minseok then suggested.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here. I’ll make sure not to make any ruckus.” Junmyeon said as he drank from his hot cup of chocolate.

“As expected from my favorite cousin.” Minseok snickered, teasing Sehun further. Sehun made a face which seemed to mock Minseok, and despite that Minseok couldn’t help but hug his youngest cousin and shower him with affection.

That night, Junmyeon heard voices when he was doing his homework. Sehun left the apartment because his parents were also looking for him. He didn’t mind the noise, but he regretted his very decision to stay at home rather than go at Jongdae’s or Baekhyun’s.

It was regretful as well that he was hungry, and that if he had to have delivery, he had to go outside his room to ask Minseok and his friends if they also wanted, and had to jot down every single order to make sure everything was correct. He had to wait longer than usual because they were many. Good grief.

Screw delivery, Junmyeon thought, and decided to go out the confines of his room and have dinner somewhere probably other than the restaurant because he wasn’t craving their food anyway.

He eventually settled for convenience store food. He didn’t mind it; it was cheap and delicious. But it wasn’t as fully satisfying. Still, it curbed his hunger for just a bit. After which he had a quick walk in the park and quietly returned to the apartment to study.

The next morning, after doing his routine, Junmyeon went out of his room, but he got the shock of his life. He clamped his mouth shut to avoid shrieking.

The delivery guy, Yifan, was sleeping on the couch. Along with Minseok’s other classmates.

Minseok was sniggering on the counter watching the scene unfold.

Junmyeon pointed at the couch in particular, and mouthed “What the fuck.” Minseok beckoned Junmyeon to come closer.

“So, whaddya think?” Minseok asked as he drank from his coffee cup.

“It’s batshit insane. Holy Buddha.” Junmyeon answered awed.

“He’s my classmate for political science class. Crazy right?”

“And you didn’t even bother to tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Good grief. I almost had a heart attack, I swear!” Junmyeon said, as he looked over the couch.

“Wait, you’re in Sports Management, and he’s in Business Management, if I’m not mistaken, how do you guys have the same class?” Junmyeon asked.

“It’s complicated to explain.” Minseok said, dismissing the topic. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about stuff like that.

“I’m hungry, Minseok.” Junmyeon whined.

“Go get food for you and everyone else.” Minseok said, and Junmyeon looked at the couch again.

“Are you frickin’ serious!?”

“I’ll cook and we’ll split the expenses for the food.”

“Fine.” Junmyeon was defeated.

“You like him, don’t you?” Minseok teased.

“No I don’t!” Junmyeon’s pitch went higher when he answered, and Minseok chuckled.

“Your voice gets high and you get defensive when you lie.”

“Whatever, I’m buying food, what should I buy?”

“Hmmm.” Minseok set the cup on the counter as he was thinking of what he could cook. “Eggs, hotdog, rice, veggies for the side dishes, and ramen.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon then left for groceries.

He returned a little later with two bags of groceries in hand. He looked at Yifan again and saw he was still asleep, along with some others. He placed the bag of groceries on the counter, and he grabbed the small sack of rice out of the plastic bag, since he’s in charge of cooking the rice. Minseok cooked at a quick pace, since he was getting hungry too.

The smell of cooked food filled the apartment that it prompted the guys to wake up. The rice was finally cooked and then Junmyeon set the table for everybody.

Once he saw Yifan meet his eyes, Junmyeon avoided them and he sat far away from the group. So what he did was he grabbed his plate and took eggs and hotdog and some veggies and a cup of rice, and sat in the living room to eat. He decided to eat there because he didn’t want to crowd the already small table. But before that, Minseok introduced him to their guests first and walked over to the living room by himself. Little did Junmyeon know, Yifan was watching him.

Everybody inhaled their food. They were hungry and all they wanted was to get it over as well, so everyone in Minseok’s group could go home also. Some of them offered to help with the dishes, but Minseok said that he and his cousin will take care of it.

Yifan was the last of them to leave, but before he bid his farewell to Minseok, Junmyeon talked to him for a little bit.

“So…” Junmyeon lightly chuckled. “You’re my cousin’s classmate huh.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the food by the way.” Yifan snickered. He then cleared his throat. “I-- uh-- have to go.”

“Yeah totally.” Junmyeon chuckled once more.

“I’ll see you around?” Yifan asked.

Junmyeon nodded wordlessly this time.

“Bye.” Yifan said.

Junmyeon waved to him in return and closed the door.

They diffused their awkwardness days after when Junmyeon ordered again from them.

“Hi Yifan,” Sehun greeted out of nowhere and Yifan acknowledged him. It was Minseok this time who had food delivered, but Junmyeon answered the door.

“Sehun, how do you know Yifan?”

“You always talk about him, Junmyeon.” Sehun said bluntly. “I also had food delivered before. He was the delivery person and looked for you when I answer the door.”

Junmyeon felt embarrassed, and so did Yifan. It was silent after that, and Yifan handed the food over to Junmyeon.

“Thanks.” Junmyeon said, preferring to look down.

“You can call me at my direct line if you need anything.” Yifan said as he looked from side to side.

“Yep.” Junmyeon then closed the door afterwards.

-o-

“Okay, I don’t think I could take this anymore.” Yifan said as he arrived in the apartment for the delivery and as soon as Junmyeon opened the door to answer.

“What is it?” Junmyeon put his hands on his hips.

“You eating noodles and fried food all the time.” Yifan said as he inspected the food.

“None of your business, Yifan.” Junmyeon playfully snatched his food from Yifan’s grasp. “And shouldn’t you be happy that I order from you guys ALL the time?”

“I like that you’re ordering from us, and I know that you’re working part time, and eating ramen plus all these other junk food… I’m a bit worried.” Yifan confessed. Junmyeon didn’t show it but he was shocked at Yifan’s statement.

“What do you think I should do then?” Junmyeon then asked, setting the black bean noodles on the couch (Oh no, Minseok’s going to kill you, Junmyeon).

“Cook.” Yifan blatantly replied.

Junmyeon let out a breathy and nervous laugh and then flattened his lips. Then it got to Yifan.

“You can’t cook, can you?” Yifan smirked.

“I can cook! I choose not to.” Junmyeon answered.

“Do you want me to cook for you?” Yifan smiled.

“Ye--,” Junmyeon realized how smooth this motherfucker was, and Yifan just raised an eyebrow.

“What I mean is…” Junmyeon explained, making Yifan laugh. “You don’t have to do it for me.”

“But what if I want to.”

There was no way he’d win with Yifan this time.

“Okay, say, I want you to. How?”

“Your place or my place?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Yifan. I live with one decent human being and a man child.”

“HEY!” Sehun shouted, listening intently to their conversation in secret.

“OY SEHUN STAY IN YOUR ROOM.” Junmyeon shouted back and the youngest cousin scurried back to his room.

“You can’t have the apartment all to yourself?”

Damn it was all Junmyeon could think of, because damn it. He wants it. So so bad.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Yifan pumped a fist in the air, which made Junmyeon blush.

“But you really have to prove to me that you know how to cook.” Junmyeon then poked Yifan’s chest.

“I’ll let you in a little secret, Junmyeon,” He moved closer and closer until there was little to no gap in Junmyeon’s ear to Yifan’s lip, to the point where Junmyeon can hear Yifan’s breaths.

“I cook your orders and your orders alone.” He whispered. Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the “admission” and it made him shiver, but he didn’t want to believe him because he may either be showing off or letting Junmyeon’s guard down even more. And Junmyeon hated losing.

“Yeah right.” Junmyeon just replied.

“I promise I’ll cook you healthy food for our thing then.” Yifan retracted to his original position. Junmyeon mouthed an okay.

“When should our “thing” be?” Junmyeon asked, complete with air quotes.

“Would Friday night, around 7PM, be good for you?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“That’s settled.”

“See you then.” Yifan winked.

“Yeah.” Junmyeon smiled and waved Yifan farewell. He shut the door and rested his back against the door at whatever exchange that happened between him and Yifan. Whatever it was, he was happy of the outcome.

That night, Junmyeon made a group call with him, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae. He shared what happened, and Baekhyun, the loudest of the quartet, shrieked so loud that Minseok shushed him. Baekhyun was happy with whatever progress he had with Yifan. Junmyeon then mentioned what he should wear or what he needed to do. Technically, he didn’t know what else would happen during the “thing” aside from cooking.

“Buy condoms.” Baekhyun suggested. “Just to be sure. Teehee!”

Kyungsoo chided his boyfriend, but agreed to be sure.

“I don’t know what to wear!”

“Just be casual, Junmyeon. Nothing too fancy.” Jongdae said. He then jolted to his closet and slid the hangers left to right, left to right just to see what he can wear for their thing.

That night, Minseok noticed a ring of stain on the couch, and Junmyeon forgot he had to clean the mess he made.

-o-

Friday night came by quickly that Junmyeon did not anticipate it. Instead of having Friday classes, he had work. He worked the full day, jittery. The store manager noticed. All Junmyeon wanted to do was get out of work by 4PM, take a long shower, decide on what to wear, and look good in his outfit.

It’s weird how days were fast, but hours were slower. Soon as the clock ticked 4PM he bolted to his apartment and took a shower. He was trembling from nervousness to the time he stepped on the shower and out of it. He needed to make a decision about his outfit. He wasn’t sure how the date would go. Yifan didn’t disclose any details. That bastard, Junmyeon thought. It ruined his method of picking outfits.

Time, Place, Occasion.

Eventually, he chose a white dress shirt, jeans, and sandals. He sprayed on perfume to the point he sprayed too much it made him cough like crazy.

He had already told Minseok he’ll have a thing with Yifan. Minseok requested not to make a mess anywhere or else. Junmyeon vowed to make sure that whatever happened, he’ll clean it up. Minseok said he’ll stay with one of his old high school classmates for the night. As for Sehun, he had yet to be informed and it was easy to have Sehun move next door since he’s already friends with the neighbors.

The moment Sehun arrived, Junmyeon ran to the door and immediately closed the apartment door.

“I have a date tonight.” Junmyeon said, then pushed Sehun to the apartment right across theirs.

“Are you going to get laid?” Sehun asked bluntly.

“I don’t know. You have no business knowing that.” Junmyeon said then frantically knocked the door.

“Hi!” A tall man, Chanyeol, peeked from the door. Chanyeol had been acquainted with the cousins a long time ago and didn’t mind their company at times.

“Please have him for the night. I have a thing.” Junmyeon begged Chanyeol.

“Sure.” Chanyeol shrugged and opened the door so Sehun could enter. Jongin, his roommate, also went to the front door to greet Sehun.

“He’s getting laid.” Sehun pointed at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon really wanted to close Chanyeol’s apartment door so he could get this over with.

“Nice.” Chanyeol said and raised a hand for a high five.

“Ugh.” Junmyeon muttered.

“Sehun, don’t forget to eat dinner, okay?” Junmyeon reminded before he left to return to their apartment. Junmyeon received only a “‘kay” from Sehun.

Junmyeon arranged the living room. He didn’t know what Yifan really had planned. Maybe he would sleepover, maybe they would do something. Either way, he had to prepare. He moved the coffee table to the side, along with the other chairs. He then placed a mat on the living room, in front of the couch, by the TV.

Jesus, Junmyeon didn’t think much through. He could have done this prior to taking a shower, because hell he was sweating like a pig. Fuck, screw it, he said and took another quick shower and had to settle for a white v-neck paired with a beige cardigan, the same jeans, and sandals.

He waited and waited and waited until the clock struck 7PM.

Right on cue, he heard the knock on the door. He jolted up that it caused a head rush. He took deep breaths and walked calmly over to the door.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“Special delivery for Kim Junmyeon.” A familiar voice said at the other side of the door. Junmyeon bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

He opened the door and there appeared Yifan looking casual himself. White dress shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

“Hi.” Junmyeon greeted first, beaming when he saw Yifan.

“Hello you.” Yifan returned the greeting. “You look great.”

“Thanks, you too.”

“Come in.” Junmyeon said, and Yifan entered as asked.

“So, what are our plans?” Junmyeon asked.

“Well, uhm, you can totally tell me what you want to do or don’t.” Yifan answered. “But we may need to stay up the whole night until the morning.”

“Oh, so it’s not a dinner thing then?” Junmyeon asked for clarification.

“Let me tell you what my plans are.” Yifan said.

“Shoot.”

“So, uhm, well, we’ll go to the grocery first and buy meat, veggies, gochujang, and some other ingredients there. Then, we’ll have dinner in a market, then we’ll go back to your place and wait until 5AM to buy seafood in the wet market. Then I’ll be cooking breakfast for us.”

“Whoa, so we’re really staying up late? Why not buy seafood from the grocery?”

“I prefer getting seafood in the wet market.”

“Alright. I’m not going to contend with you on that one because I don’t know shit about buying food from the market or grocery.” Yifan then chuckled at Junmyeon’s statement.

“Just a warning, Yifan.” Junmyeon then said, Yifan hummed as a response. “I am a bit grumpy in the morning. Coffee would help me stay awake.”

“Noted, Junmyeon.”

“Let’s go?” Yifan asked.

“Let’s.”

First on their agenda was the grocery. Good thing it wasn’t closing time, but Yifan wanted to make sure they were right on schedule and on track. Yifan grabbed a cart, but Junmyeon wanted to try something. He sat in the middle of it, which made Yifan laugh. He eventually had to leave the cart because he had to make room for the grocery items, and that Yifan warned him that a smell will stick on him the whole night if he stayed in there.

Yifan picked meat, tofu, vegetables, and Kimchi. At the check-out, Yifan insisted that he pay for everything since it was his grand idea to cook for Junmyeon.

“Maybe next time, Junmyeon, it’ll be your turn to pay for breakfast.” Yifan suggested.

“Are you implying that we’ll go on more dates next time?” Junmyeon asked, smirking.

Yifan didn’t say anything after that. Oh, Yifan, silence means yes.

Next on their agenda is the food market. There were dozens of food stalls in the market a few blocks away from the apartment, and Junmyeon didn’t know about it.

“I didn’t know there was a food market like this.” Junmyeon remarked.

“You should get out more often.” Yifan earned a light slap on his shoulder for that comment.

Before choosing their dinner, they circled around the area and inspected which food they would choose. Junmyeon was super excited seeing most food there like fish cakes, rice cakes, stews, and noodles. Everything was enticing and it was heightened due to the smell of the food, which made him hungrier, but sadly he could afford only a dish or two. 

Eventually, he and Yifan both wanted chicken ginseng soup for dinner.

They settled in a park nearby the market. Both ate in peace since they were hungry from grocery shopping. They didn’t talk much since, but commented at how appetizing and delicious the food was and Junmyeon would go back to the market so he could explore other food choices.

Junmyeon insisted they get the groceries to the freezer to store them for the night. So, they headed back to Junmyeon’s place.

The duo immediately stored the meat in the freezer, and Yifan stored the vegetables needed refrigerating. Meanwhile, Junmyeon set-up the TV with all the available streaming channels he-- no his mother-- was subscribed to. She let Junmyeon use her account because she knew her son loved watching shows and movies, and that she wanted be a cool mom.

Before that, they settled in the couch and Junmyeon decided they learn each other more. After all, the “thing” was actually a date, they didn’t want to label it as such. So for them to know more each other, they had to share one can of beer, which Junmyeon got from the ref, and for every three sips, they had to share one fact or secret.

“I like sushi.” Junmyeon sipped thrice and started.

“I love Matcha Frappuccinos.” Yifan followed.

“I’m messy or so Minseok says.”

“I played basketball when I was a kid.”

“Not surprised; I would it imagine it was because of your height.” Junmyeon then scoffed, jealous at how Yifan towered over him. “My favorite city in the world is L.A.”

“Hey, that’s my favorite city too!” Yifan said. “I have a dog named Rourou.”

“Awww! I also have a dog. Mine’s named Byul.”

The two showed photos of their dogs after that, both of them found it cute and that they should set up their dogs on a date too.

“Many people tell me that I’m too passionate and determined.” Junmyeon continued with the sharing.

“I have a tattoo,” he then pointed near his left bicep, “of a scorpion here. I’d roll my sleeves, but it’ll take me time to do it.”

“Why don’t you take your shirt off then?” Junmyeon teased, but Yifan then started unbuttoning. 

“Oh god, Yifan, it was a joke. Please.”

“I love Maroon 5’s music.”

“After I deliver your orders, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Junmyeon was rendered speechless by that. He was certain that it wasn’t the beer that made Yifan say that because no one gets tipsy, out of their mind, or inebriated after a few sips. He stared longer at Yifan who was drinking more beer after that confession. He moved closer to Yifan, the latter followed him. He moved a little closer, a little more until there was little gap between their faces. Junmyeon had never really kissed anyone in his life, and he didn’t think it would come at such a late time in his life. He placed his trembling hands on Yifan’s jaw, and Yifan wrapped his own large hand on Junmyeon’s hand. Then Junmyeon pressed their foreheads together, he was still hesitant over this and as Junmyeon was about to plant his lips on Yifan’s own, he burped.

Junmyeon let out an audible gasp that he recoiled to his original position, hands on his lips.

“I’m so so so so so so so sorry.” Junmyeon said. “Oh god I totally ruined the moment I’m so terribly sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Junmyeon.” Yifan chuckled.

Junmyeon buried his face in his hands and shook his head frantically over the burp that took over their supposed first kiss.

“Why don’t we stop with the beer…” Yifan proposed as he put the can of beer in the nearby nightstand, however Junmyeon stood up and ran to the kitchen and got a coaster for the beer. Minseok wouldn’t want to see a ring on the table again. “And let’s watch some TV or something?”

“Good idea.” Junmyeon switched the television on. “What do you want to watch?”

“Up to you. I’m good with anything.”

“Alright, since you said that. One more fact about me.” He raised an index finger. “I like watching Ryan Gosling movies.”

“Ooooooh. What will we watch then?”

Junmyeon went to Netflix and searched for “The Notebook”, then suddenly Yifan laughed.

“Why?” Junmyeon was taken aback by his laughter.

“Nothing, I just, I was expecting La La Land.”

“I love La La Land too, but I’m kinda feeling the “The Notebook” mood.” Junmyeon commented.

“Okay.”

n_n

“I absolutely love the Notebook.” Junmyeon whispered and admitted, as he intently watched the scene where the movie showed a series of scenes where Allie and Noah were fighting and making up.

Yifan didn’t know if it was the light emitted from the screen or it was just Junmyeon’s natural glow, but his gaze stuck like glue to Junmyeon instead of watching the movie. He watched how Junmyeon focused on the movie engrossed by every scene, every line, and every movement.

“Fan?” Junmyeon whispered; Yifan felt Junmyeon must have noticed he was staring. “Anything wrong?”

“No,” Yifan shook his head and turned his head to face the television.

Yifan knew from this point forward, he lost to Junmyeon completely. And he didn’t mind that.

It was also the first time Junmyeon called him ‘Fan’. For some reason, he wanted ‘Fan’ to escape Junmyeon’s lips more often.

 _It isn’t over… it still isn’t over._ Junmyeon recited the lines along and a gasp made its way out of Junmyeon’s soft pink lips that as if it was him being kissed by Ryan Gosling, Yifan noticed.

Yifan saw a tear roll down from Junmyeon’s eye when the movie ended. He thought the movie was moving, but for Junmyeon maybe it meant something to him. Junmyeon wiped the tear from his eye, and when he saw Yifan looking at him, he apologized and Yifan assured him it was fine.

n_n

“This was truly Peak Ryan Gosling.” Junmyeon argued.

“No, La La Land is Peak Ryan Gosling.” Yifan countered.

“Whatever, he’s still handsome.” Junmyeon giggled.

“He’s alright,” Yifan scoffed.

“Are you jealous?” Junmyeon’s lip pulled up to a smirk.

“Maybe… Maybe not.” Junmyeon just laughed at Yifan’s response.

He should have ended up with Rachel Mcadams though.” Junmyeon suddenly said.

“Same, like they were so meant for each other.” Yifan agreed with him.

“I know!” Junmyeon was so into the discussion. “Like don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against Eva (Mendes), but I believe that Rachel and Ryan were so meant to be.”

Yifan just nodded wordlessly.

“He and Emma Stone have great chemistry though, not gonna lie.”

“Definitely!” Junmyeon concurred.

“Wanna watch another movie?” Junmyeon asked. They scrolled past different movies until they got to 21 Jump Street.

They laughed for most it because some jokes didn’t translate well in the Korean language, but they were in stitches and Yifan was incredibly happy to see Junmyeon laugh. It was melodious to him. It was something he would love to hear more, if he were given the chance. They weren’t sure of what to watch next, but Junmyeon was getting sleepier by the minute. Yifan picked the next movie, which was This is Where I Leave You.

Junmyeon gasped when he saw Adam Driver who played Kylo Ren in the Star Wars The Force Awakens. After that, Junmyeon’s eyes drooped and kept bobbing. Yifan inched to Junmyeon, so in the event Junmyeon does fall asleep, at least his shoulder could catch his head’s fall.

Eventually, sleep claimed him in the middle of the movie and his head settled on Yifan’s shoulder. He heard Junmyeon purring as he slept and found it adorable. He had this urge to kiss the top of Junmyeon’s head before dozing off. Instead he gave a quick peck and gently lay Junmyeon down on the couch making sure he doesn’t wake up. He placed a pillow underneath Junmyeon’s head; he would have placed a blanket on top of Junmyeon or a jacket if he wore one. He let go of the thought and lay on the mat on the floor. He fished his phone from his pocket first to set an alarm, then he slept.

“Fuck,” Yifan thought. An hour after he settled on the floor, he couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was because of Junmyeon’s soft snoring or the very fact that Junmyeon was beside him couldn’t put him at ease thus couldn’t sleep.

He checked the time, and he only had a few minutes before his alarm would go off. He tossed and turned, he hummed a tune that would make him sleep, he even tried counting sheep. Nothing worked. He then shut his eyes just a little while, his body finally succumbing to sleep.

But…

A loud alarm blared and he opened his eyes slowly. He switched the alarm off and rubbed his temples. If they wanted fresh catch, they needed to be early in the wet market. He then grabbed hold of Junmyeon’s arm dangling from the couch and shook it.

“Junmyeon,” he said, voice groggy from lack of sleep.

“Junmyeon.” He repeated.

He got an incoherent sound as a response from him.

“Junmyeon, we need to get to the market now.” Yifan said, tapping Junmyeon repeatedly until he woke up.

“Sleeeeeeep...” Junmyeon said as soon as he woke up. Yifan then stood up and stared at Junmyeon until he sat up.

“Oh, the things I do for you.” Junmyeon continued as he pulled himself up, despite Junmyeon being grumpy in the morning, Yifan couldn’t help but smile at him. He was cute when he was mad.

He left the living room for a while, because he had to defrost the meat and Junmyeon sat there for a long time waiting for Yifan. Yifan returned, face damp from the water he sprayed over himself to be awake, and it was Junmyeon who went out the living room for a while. He freshened up, and Yifan swore he smelled cologne.

The two headed outside to the wet market, but for them to get there, they had to take a cab. Junmyeon was still drowsy, so he decided to sleep for a little bit. He rested his head on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan then placed his head on top of Junmyeon’s and for a while it was peaceful.

When they got there, the cab driver had to wake Yifan up and in turn he had to wake Junmyeon up. He shook Junmyeon again, but Junmyeon wouldn’t budge.

“I’m still sleepy, Fan, please carry me.” Junmyeon mumbled. Oh, if only Yifan could carry him, he would, but he did not have the strength to carry Junmyeon even if he seemed light. Then, suddenly, Yifan grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and said, “I’ll hold your hand, Junmyeon.” 

“I won’t let go.” He added.

“Okay.” Junmyeon said, and they left the cab, hand in hand.

Despite a quite romantic gesture, Yifan wasn’t exactly holding hands with Junmyeon. He was sort of dragging Junmyeon inside the wet market. He didn’t want to yell at Junmyeon or anything. Yifan felt at fault for making Junmyeon lose sleep for this date. So instead of holding his hand, Yifan wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s waist instead to support him.

“You said you wouldn’t let go, Yifan.” Junmyeon noticed since they were not holding hands anymore.

“I’ll hold hands with you later, but first I’ll get you coffee, okay?” Yifan remembered what Junmyeon had said to him earlier.

He dragged Junmyeon along to a convenience store nearby and bought coffee for both of them.

“I hope you like latte, Junmyeon.” He handed Junmyeon a can and he drank from his own.

“Any coffee is good coffee.” Junmyeon said, voice thick with sleep, as he opened the can and chugged the contents. Yifan found it scary to see Junmyeon do that. Junmyeon even wiped the coffee on his lips with the back of his hand. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“You good?” Yifan asked, and Junmyeon nodded.

“Do you still want to hold hands?”

Junmyeon clasped his hand with Yifan’s own. Turns out, Junmyeon really wanted Yifan to hold him.

The smell of the wet market was remarkable, because it smelled of the sea. Yifan was used to it because his mother took him to the market always. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was still unresponsive, but he sipped from the coffee can from time to time, and Yifan thought there was at least some progress because aside from that, Junmyeon was swinging their arms.

Yifan had a go-to vendor of fish in the market, and to her they went.

“Hello Yifaaaaan!” An old lady greeted him and hugged him.

“Hello Mrs. Im,” Yifan greeted with his gummy smile.

“Who’s this young man with you?” Mrs. Im asked.

“This is Junmyeon.” Yifan then elbowed Junmyeon because he was looking elsewhere.

“Hello!” Junmyeon greeted and waved. It seemed the coffee is working.

“Aren’t you cute together?” Mrs. Im gushed.

“We’re on our first date, actually.” Yifan mentioned and Junmyeon smiled at Yifan as he referred to their “thing” as their date.

“Ooooh. I wish you both the best.” Mrs. Im said as she lightly tapped Yifan on the arm.

“Thank you for your blessing, Mrs. Im.” Yifan said, his face feeling warmer.

“Anyway, I have some…” Junmyeon tuned out suddenly, as Mrs. Im and Yifan were discussing, because it just got real. He had been holding hands with Yifan, and one of Yifan’s auntie friends gave her blessing. His hands were numbing or maybe it was the coffee, but somehow despite the sensation in his hand, he didn’t want to let go of Yifan and somehow he wanted to be with him. Go on dates like this even if he was grumpy. Stay up late watching movies together. For some reason, he wanted whatever this was a chance. He felt free with Yifan, and that he wanted to give Yifan a chance.

“Junmyeon? Hello?” Yifan’s hand waved in front of him. He blinked several times and looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Mrs. Im and I were talking about sushi, and you mentioned last night you like sushi, I wonder if you’d like raw fish without rice. Silly question, I know…” Yifan rambled.

“Yeah I like sashimi too.” Junmyeon chuckled and bit his lower lip.

Mrs. Im then cut a piece of seabass for Junmyeon and offered him one.

“Oh no, I-- uh… would it be okay if I get a piece?” Junmyeon was surprised.

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. Get one, here.” She handed it to him, bowed to her, and ate the seabass He felt the good kind of chills because he really loved the taste of raw fish.

“Ahhhh, it’s delicious!” He even raised a thumb for her.

“Here get another one, but this time do it like a love shot.”

“Mrs. Im.” Yifan chuckled gleefully, feeling embarrassed. Junmyeon felt the same.

“Come on,” she prodded them, the two pieces of seabass hanging from her fingers.

The two looked at each other and bobbed their head once to get it over with. They took the seabass from Mrs. Im and both bowed at her.

As with any love shot, they linked arms. Junmyeon had to tiptoe a bit while Yifan had to bend down so they could reach each other, and they fed each other.

Junmyeon found it very delicious the second time, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Mrs. Im’s kindness and declined the following offers. Yifan was done shopping for the fish and they had to bid farewell to Mrs. Im. She even asked them to give the coffee cans to her and they’ll throw it away for them. They thanked her for doing that for them, but Mrs. Im had other reasons as to why they took the boys’ coffee can. It’s because as they walked away from her stall, they were still holding hands.

“Mrs. Im is very nice.” Junmyeon observed as he looked back.

“She is. She’s like my mom also, it’s because of her I know how to pick seafood.” Yifan then laughed. “She helped me through a lot also.”

“That’s sweet.” Junmyeon smiled, as he massaged Yifan’s arm with his free hand.

They hailed a cab and returned to Junmyeon’s apartment so Yifan could start cooking. Junmyeon took out the veggies out the refrigerator. Yifan was in focus mode, he took out some pots and pans from a drawer and Junmyeon just watched him from behind because he didn’t know what else to do. This was Yifan in his zone, he thought. It was entrancing to watch Yifan take control over the kitchen to watch him finally cook in front of his eyes. He really was proving himself to Junmyeon, all Junmyeon needed was to believe in him.

“You need help, Yifan?” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m all good, Junmyeon.” He said as he started to prepare all the ingredients for the ‘healthy’ breakfast for Junmyeon. His menu was bibimbap, seafood and mushroom pancake, mackerel, and spicy tofu and seafood stew.

“You sure?”

He realized that he had a lot to cook and an extra pair of hands weren’t bad. He wanted to cook by himself because the breakfast was for Junmyeon, but Junmyeon prodded.

“You know what, I need help with cooking the rice, and washing and cutting of vegetables.” Yifan said to Junmyeon, and the latter was so excited he could help cook. Junmyeon washed the rice thoroughly first. Thank God for Minseok because he taught him to cook rice. After that, he washed the vegetables. Afterwhich he got stuck.

He didn’t know how to cut.

Yifan noticed that Junmyeon wasn’t doing anything so he helped him out.

“Okay, here’s what you’ll do,” Yifan then stood behind him, both hands on Junmyeon’s arms guiding him carefully. Junmyeon’s face was flushed because Yifan was too close to him. Too close. He felt Yifan’s breath on the side of his neck and it made him shudder. Yifan then taught him how to cut the carrots, garlic, onion, pepper, zucchini, and even mushrooms. Yifan didn’t leave his side. Yifan attended to the soup first and took a quick taste test on the spiciness. He let Junmyeon take a sip of the soup as well, and he found it delicious.

“Junmyeon, I’m fine by myself now. Don’t forget about the rice.”

“Really, you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Yifan said as he fried the pancake. “I’m cooking for you, remember.”

“Alright. I’ll go set the table then.”

Junmyeon didn’t know what else he would do so he told Yifan he’ll buy some drinks from the grocery, and left Yifan alone to cook. He came back a little later with juice and cans of coffee and gatorade, with the latter two for Minseok and everybody else’s use. He sat by the table instead and waited for Yifan to finish cooking. He already plated the pancake, the mackerel, and soup. All he had to prepare was the bibimbap. Junmyeon didn’t forget the rice so he took the rice out of the cooker and set the container of cooked rice on the counter and let Yifan handle it. 

After a few more minutes, chef Yifan was done with his food and Junmyeon was excited for what Yifan made. Yifan didn’t forget the side dishes like kimchi, seasoned bean sprouts, and egg rolls.

Yifan took a quick breather before he sat down and once he had, he let Junmyeon get food first. Before that, Junmyeon thanked Yifan with a bow for cooking the meal and that he will eat well.

He took a bite out of all the dishes first, to the point where he even moaned.

“Sorry.” Junmyeon said. “It’s been a while since I had a homecooked meal.”

Yifan only laughed at him.

Everything was delicious to Junmyeon or was it because he was hungry or missed homecooked meals that he and Yifan emptied all the plates.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon rubbed his tummy. “The food was really good. I love it.”

“Really?”

“Oh god. It was really great, I swear.”

“Thank you.”

“No, Yifan.” Junmyeon pulled himself up. “Thank you for doing this for me. I appreciate that.”

“I have to admit, I’ll do anything for our favorite customer.” Yifan winked.

“You really didn’t have to do this.”

“But I wanted to.” Yifan grinned at Junmyeon.

“Is it weird I want more dates like this?” Yifan said.

“So we’re officially calling this a date now, huh?”

Both of them laughed.

“Seriously though, I want to go on more dates with you. If that’s okay?” Yifan asked.

“I would like that.” Junmyeon smiled. Then he looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed because he was turning red.

“I promise next time no more early morning dates like this.” Yifan raised a right hand as if he as if he were going to recite an oath, and Junmyeon chuckled.

“Okay, let’s stick to dinner or lunch then?”

“Yeah.”

All of a sudden, Yifan picked up a plate and Junmyeon rose up and stopped Yifan from picking up the plates.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked.

“Clearing out the table and washing the used pots and pans and plates?”

“No, let me do that.”

“C’mon Junmyeon, let me help you.”

“Please, Yifan, you did so much.” Junmyeon reached for Yifan’s arm and squeezed it. “Let me at least do this.”

“Alright, if you insist.”

“Go ahead and watch TV, Yifan.” Junmyeon said, but Yifan couldn’t just easily make himself at home so he just lay down on the sofa to take a quick nap.

A little while, Yifan received a call that he had to go to the restaurant ASAP. Junmyeon was yet to finish the dishes.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan said. “I have to go.”

“Oh. Wait!” Junmyeon said as he took off the gloves. He then saw Yifan out the door, but stopped him for a short while.

“I enjoyed this date, Yifan. Thank you very much.” Junmyeon said, finally referring to the thing as a date for the first time.

“Me too, Junmyeon.” Yifan smiled.

“You look tired, though.” Junmyeon noticed. “Rest if you can?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll see you soon?” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m expecting you’ll have something delivered soon?”

“Maybe, but I’ll try to limit it.”

“Alright. I’ll text you when I get to the restaurant.” Yifan said.

“Okay.”

“So sorry for being grumpy,” Junmyeon blurted out. “But I did warn you.”

“My fault that I didn’t give you a heads-up. I’ll make sure to schedule our dates at a better time.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon, Junmyeon.” Yifan said and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before he left.

Junmyeon waved and shut the door behind him, and he felt like an idiot. So, he opened the door and called out to Yifan who was still walking in the hallway towards the elevator. Yifan paused to where he was and Junmyeon ran to him. Junmyeon then wrapped his arms on Yifan’s neck and tiptoed to give Yifan a kiss on the lips. Yifan had to support Junmyeon because they might collapse on the floor so he wrapped an arm on Junmyeon’s waist. 

It felt soft and warm, Yifan thought. He wanted so much more, yet Junmyeon pulled away first, but his arms were still on Yifan’s neck, while Yifan’s arm remained on Junmyeon’s waist. He studied Yifan’s face, the fatigue was apparent, yet he still managed to grace a smile on his weary face.

“I have to go,” Yifan whispered, and Junmyeon nodded in acknowledgement. Yifan then kissed Junmyeon this time. He pressed his lips on Junmyeon, delicately, and he even placed a hand on Junmyeon’s cheek; Junmyeon then touched his lips after the second kiss. He wanted to feel Yifan’s lips on him, just a little longer, if only. 

“Bye, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon waved and watched Yifan leave the hallway and into the elevator.

-o-

Despite having the first date, Junmyeon still had delivery from the restaurant. However, due to incidents of delay-- Yifan and Junmyeon making out, causing the delivery later than usual. The manager, a.k.a. Yifan’s mom decided that her son have him change his delivery area. Thus, it was assigned to another one of Yifan’s colleagues: Tao.

“I’m not being racist, Fan. I really am not...” Junmyeon said as he laced his fingers with Yifan’s own. “Do you guys not hire Koreans or?”

Yifan chuckled.

“Well, it’s really difficult to explain, Myeon.” Yifan said. “But we have this community outside university, and we’re just helping out the Chinese students make a living.”

“That’s sweet of you guys.”

“Like me?” Yifan asked then pecked Junmyeon on the lips.

“Shut up.”

The two continued to date during their time in college. Most of their dates included them cooking for one another although with Yifan cooking more for Junmyeon, because Junmyeon is still learning to do so. 

Junmyeon’s roomies a.k.a. his cousins were okay with their relationship, sadly though they were horribly scarred when they caught them more than once having sex in Junmyeon’s room.

Oh, if only they can erase memories of the moans and noises and screams and shouts.

When Minseok moved out, Sehun begged, got on his knees, and even prostrated to him that they move in together. Sadly, it was only a small studio apartment and he can’t have any visitors, or so he says. So, Sehun had to get stuck with the lovebirds for most of the time. He found it annoying on most days and disgusting on other days. He hated it when they were lovey-dovey on the fucking couch. They’re not even watching the movie being played! He hated it when they said I love you to each other and can’t stop doing so even as Yifan left. He hated it most of all when Junmyeon cried when they fought and that it was Sehun who helps them out to reconcile.

Yifan felt devastated when Junmyeon announced he will enlist in the military by the time Junmyeon graduates. It was a difficult decision on Junmyeon’s part of course, but he didn’t want to postpone it any further. The sooner he’ll enlist, the sooner he’ll get out. Yifan had to take some time to process it, but he learned to accept the fact. Especially when Junmyeon cut his hair, oh boy, Yifan laughed so hard he cried. He’ll miss Junmyeon of course, but the hair made him look like a egghead. But Junmyeon had photos of Yifan when he had his bald phase and he teased he looked like a Buddhist monk, which made him laugh harder than he should. At least they made each other laugh.

Their goodbye was short, no kisses or hugs. Even at that time, homosexuality was still not accepted in society, and limited their intimacy in public. They were relieved their close family and friends were supportive of their relationship, but they were still cautious about it. 

When Junmyeon got out of the military, the two decided to move in together. Yifan wanted to have his independence from his mom, and the fact that he’ll live with Junmyeon would make it easier for them. However, life didn’t make it so.

Junmyeon had difficulty finding a job for a few months, so they were in a rut. When Junmyeon finally got employed in a marketing agency, they spent lesser time together than Yifan expected. Junmyeon needed to be in the office longer and sometimes he had to be in the office for the weekend. It had been the cause of their fights often, but they manage. Most days. Despite that, they love each other and can’t seem to get mad at each other for so long, especially Yifan with Junmyeon because he felt guilty getting mad at him.

Their relationship wasn’t easy, much like everyone else’s, but they make it work, like many others. They make sure they do chores together, eat with each other whenever they could, sleep (even if it was such a luxury) together. To them, all that mattered was them together, if time afforded, and that they love each other, through the bad and good. 

And that was their ultimate freedom.


End file.
